dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rycon Saga
The Rycon Saga is the first saga from the online doujinshi, Dragon Ball AX. It's main plot concerns the arrival of an unknown Saiyan to Earth, looking for Goku. The Saiyan's name being Rycon. The saga covers the arrival of Rycon and his quest to destroy his fellow Saiyan survivors. Plot Chapter Zero: Prologue Rycon is the last Saiyan to ever be born on Planet Vegeta. His father Laxis was one of the Elite Saiyans to go with King Vegeta to kill Frieza. However Laxis would die before he could witness his son being born. Rycon's mother Zuli (in a very fatigued state due to just giving birth to Rycon) managed to place him in the last Saiyan Space Pod on the runway (Which so happens to be King Vegeta’s Planetary Traveling Pod) with absolutely no time to place Coordinates she places a random planet he just manages to escape the planet just as Frieza's Supernova hits the planet. Chapter One: The Mysterious Saiyan, Son Gohan's Radiance! (One Week Prior) With Rycon doing a standard check on Saiyan Survivors, one of his henchmen said there were two remaining pure blooded Saiyans on Earth, six if he was to include their half breed offsprings one of which is an adult and has a daughter. So he declared that he would be going to combat the strongest to which the henchman stated that Son Goku is the strongest Saiyan on Earth. And Rycon prepared his Space Pod to travel to Earth.... four days pass and Rycon is still flies to Earth and meanwhile at King Kai's Planet, King Kai informs Goku that a Saiyan named Rycon is on his way to Earth and Goku tries to sense his power but doesn't sense anything, but King Kai just tells him to be aware of any incoming threats . (Age 853) after the Time Patrol has defeated Dabura and his history altering and six months later the new threat comes to Earth this time it’s not a Time Breaker or a Demon Realm inhabitant, it’s the Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Rycon! He heard about a Saiyan who killed Mira alongside Son Goku. So Rycon came to Earth not knowing about the Time Patrol and that Tomoma is from the future and is a Time Patroller. So, to hide from Goku he suppressed his immense power to that of a low-level Saiyan. (Age 853) Tomoma was called by Chronoa to come to the Time Vault quickly, she told him that a change in history occurred Rycon in the original timeline was supposed to be defeated by Super Saiyan God Goku. But the change resulted in Rycon killing Goku and Vegeta and the rest of the Z-Fighters. So Chronoa sent Tomoma back to Age 783 to fight Rycon and save the Z-Fighters, Trunks suggested that Bonanon come with Tomoma seeing as his training his nearly complete but Chronoa wanting Bonanon to further prove himself she sent him on another mission off on Planet Neplon 89-Z instead. Tomoma proceeded to travel back to Age 783 to stop Rycon and send him back to Planet Akeem. So, Titan arrives to the scene a few minutes before Rycon arrives and right on schedule Rycon shows up. Just as Rycon’s Space Pod starts to close its door Goku senses Rycon’s Ki. Sensing incoming danger he goes to Capsule Corp. to get Vegeta for possible danger. So Goku and Vegeta fly to the outskirts of South City where they found a mysterious man with dark spiky hair with a brown tail, so Vegeta assumes he is a Saiyan due to his tail and his intense power. So the mysterious Saiyan says his name: Rycon. And he is looking for Son Goku to exact his mission. So Goku powers up but Vegeta charges and attacks Rycon but fails to land a punch on him. Meanwhile Gohan senses the battle occurring so he tells Videl that he is going to help. So he goes into his office where his fighting Gi’s are: having a hard time deciding which he should wear he picks his Gi that Piccolo made him. While all that happened Chronoa told Tomoma to wait longer. So Gohan flies to the scene. Goku in a battered state says that he has to finish it. But Tomoma shows up just as Gohan is ready to engage Rycon and asks Gohan to let him help, so Rycon yells to get their attention saying that he likes the duo, and demands that they must fight him and to show he’s serious he raises his power and destroys the outer shirt part of his Gi, Gohan powers up to his Ultimate form and Rycon yells to Tomoma to power up to his strongest form. And Tomoma knowing that Rycon is far weaker than his strongest form he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 that has the power of Super Saiyan Blue. Rycon is amazed at Titan’s display of power stating that he can’t sense Titan’s power at all. And Tomoma says that he is in a world of power he’ll never know. So Tomoma and Gohan engage Rycon. Chapter Two: Rycon Retreats, The Return of Super Saiyan 3 Tomoma! The Battle with Rycon continues with Gohan putting his full power into his attacks and Titan attacking him with Ki Blasts. Tomoma believes that he might have to call his Alpha Squadron. With Gohan defeated and Tomoma on the brink of death all hope seemed lost….. and then the Planet was being shaken by a wild flow of power, the Supreme Kai even said that he hasn’t felt power like this since Goku first obtained Ultra Instinct -Sign-. Tomoma then rose to his feet in a form he hasn’t used in a long time: Super Saiyan 3 and with a serious look and demeanor he flew as fast as he could to Rycon and punched him as hard as he could and while it didn’t do any serious damage it was an effective blow. Tomoma then engages Rycon who powers up to full power to deal with what he calls an insect, Rycon powers up to Super Saiyan 4 so he could be equal to Tomoma, but Elder Kai says that his Super Saiyan 3 is having a unique effect on Tomoma’s Saiyan Power and is causing his overall power to skyrocket. And Tomoma delivers a massive Galick Gun which leaves Rycon in a fatigued state and as he clenches his left arm he teleports away he says: IT’S NOT OVER!!! Goku recovers and thanks him for his help. And Tomoma returns to the Time Nest where Chronoa congratulates him on his successful mission, but she notes that Rycon is still out there. Trunks: Xeno arrives to tell Tomoma that Rycon is fated to lose against Super Saiyan God Goku. Tomoma asks Trunks why he was getting stronger as Super Saiyan 3 is said to drain power, And Trunks says that after his healing ability kicked in he received a Saiyan Power boost, Chronoa also says that his Godly Ki could have had an effect on the overall power of his Super Saiyan 3. But Elder Kai says whatever happened Tomoma was victorious. Tomoma asks Chronoa for time off, Chronoa grants Tomoma a week off, so Tomoma uses the time to finish his work on Vibration Manipulation. Chapter Three: Arrival on New Namek. Rycon showed up again this time he went to New Namek and killed a third of the Namekians on the planet the sum loss being 195,000. Piccolo was told about the mass murder by King Kai and told everyone else and IX prepped his Spaceship to travel to New Namek as the planet is too far away for Goku or Tomoma to use Instant Transmission. Tomoma gathered the strongest Z-Fighters Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo. Tomoma asked Android 18 to help him, but she asked for way too much money, Goten and Trunks tried to ask Titan to let them go with them but Vegeta told them to stay on Earth to protect it as Goku and Vegeta wouldn’t be around to protect it. The trip took 19 hours on the way their Tomoma gave Vegeta and Gohan new armor laced with Katchi Kachin. By the time Team got to the planet Rycon and his partner Broly: Xeno had already started destroying villages. Tomoma gave everyone orders telling Piccolo and IX to gather the survivors into a safe place for temporary asylum, told Goku and Gohan to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls should they become necessary while Tomoma and Vegeta combat Rycon and Broly: Xeno, Tomoma tells Vegeta to fight Broly while he combats Rycon and Rycon transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and Broly transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan while Rycon casts a spell that grants Broly the Supervillian power-up. Vegeta distracts them both while Tomoma preps a portal that can send Broly back to his own timeline, and Tomoma completes it and integrates it into his scouter. Vegeta notes that while Broly is strong he is nowhere near the strength of the Broly he knows, Tomoma telepathically tells Vegeta not to use Super Saiyan God or Blue due to Rycon not yet knowing about it. Tomoma also states that he and Kakarot(Goku) could easily beat him if they used Super Saiyan God Tomoma steps in to fight Rycon and Vegeta fights Broly. And while Broly is stronger than base Vegeta, He powers up to Super Saiyan and one-shots Broly and Tomoma sees this and knocks out Rycon with a Savage Strike and opens a portal back to Broly's timeline and for safe measure he removes Broly's memory of the last twenty minutes, Tomoma sends Broly back to Age 767. Rycon says that while he is retreating again the next time they meet will be the last. Chapter Four : Finale! Goku's Crimson Radiance While Vegeta and Gohan are cleaning up the mess that Rycon and Broly made, Tomoma and IX are discussing Rycon's unusual Ki signature, IX suggests that Rycon is an Ancient Saiyan like Cumber but Tomoma says that's impossible as Rycon was born roughly a few hours before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta but Tomoma compares Rycon's Ki with Fu's Ki (A Saiyan-Demon hybrid) with similarities but with noticeable differences but for the most part his Ki is similar to Modern Saiyan's (ie. Goku and Vegeta). Meanwhile Goku and Piccolo are busy summoning Porunga to revive everyone that Rycon has killed while on New Namek. (One Hour Later) With everyone's individual missions complete IX tells everyone to board the ship and with everyone on board Tomoma is about to close the hull Moori arrives to thank Tomoma for his actions against Rycon's destruction. (19 Hours Later) Tomoma and the rest of the group land on Earth near Capsule Corp. And Tomoma and IX bid everyone farewell until the next time they meet. As IX and Tomoma travel back to their time, a massive Ki signature shows up on Earth its none other than Rycon. Goku senses this and Vegeta and him teleport straight to Rycon's location and as Rycon is ready to finish his "mission" and Vegeta demands to know what he is talking about, Rycon tells Vegeta isn't his mission obvious Rycon goes on to say that the Elite Saiyan's like King Vegeta were cowards for not standing up to Frieza before his pitiful death stating that his mission isn't the destruction of Earth or Namek it's Saiyan Extinction and so he charges at Vegeta with Ki-filled punch and it leaves Vegeta in a incapacitated state and he doesn't twitch a finger when Goku yells his name. Then Goku immediately powers-up with Kaio-ken x20 and when Rycon flicks him away he transforms into Super Saiyan and attempts to face Rycon he doesn't move an inch then Super Saiyan 2 which produces the same effect but then Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and manages to land a solid blow on Rycon. Rycon manages to trade blow for blow with Goku with Rycon seemingly with the upper hand Rycon notices that Goku's power is diminishing with Goku powering down from SSJ3 he tries to kick Rycon but Rycon grabs his leg and slams him on the ground and stomps on his torso and Rycon sarcastically asks Goku if he's already finished he fires Ki blasts at Goku with Goku screaming in pain he says he's finished and just as Rycon's Death Ball hits... Goku's eyes start to glow red as he activates Super Saiyan God he absorbed the Death Ball into his body He tells Rycon yes it is finished as his hair starts to glow a crimson red color and a Fiery-red aura and with that he speeds over to Rycon (in a confused tone) says what is he and Rycon tries his hardest to land a blow on Goku with no avail and Goku saying its over charges a Super Kamehameha and fires it at Rycon who initially block it but is overpowered by Goku's immense power and with Goku having used up all of his power collapses. Rycon crawls towards his space pod, Vegeta finally wakes up but is still very damaged, manages to create a Ki ball to kill Rycon once and for all but Goku telepathically tell Vegeta to let him go. As Rycon's pod flies away Rycon in his mind wonders what Goku was. Epilogue With Rycon's rampage averted and his victims revived, Goku and his friends returned to life as usual. Rycon returned to Planet Akeem to find his Kingdom in utter chaos. His Lieutenant Duke Blockson said that while he was gone the Nephilim Tyren had invaded the Planet and seized the throne and Rycon said that he had to show him who was the King of Planet Akeem. So Rycon entered his Palace and Challenged Tyren to Ritual Combat for his throne (While the Akeem wanted Rycon to be King again due to him bringing the Planet back from near-extinction, they also considered overthrowing Rycon due to his harshness against weak solider's in the Akeem World Military) So Tyren accepted his challenge. (One Day Later) Tyren can sense Rycon's rage and he says that this Combat is modified from the original instead of surrender the opponent MUST kill the other and unlike the original NO weapons including Ki based weapons are prohibited. So Rycon and Tyren begin their duel, while it seems like Tyren has the upper hand Duke says that he can tell Rycon is holding back. And while Rycon decides to get serious he gives Tyren a savage beating and finishes him with his Ki Wave. Appearances Major Characters * Tomoma * IX * Goku * Gohan * Vegeta * Piccolo Supporting * Trunks: Xeno * Porunga * Supreme Kai * Lt. Duke Blockson Villain * Tyren * Rycon * Category:Dragon Ball AX Category:Fan Fiction